wildarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vassim's Lab.
Vassim's Lab is the laboratory and also the home of Vassim, Mariel's brother; It is located on the other side of Forest Prison. After Cecilia and Jack ask Emiko to help Rudy, they leave trying to found Vassim on the other side of Forest Prison in their laboratory. The Exiled Man As soon as Vassim arrives he is surprised to see Mariel panting for help, he asks her to calm down, to breathe, and to accommodate Rudy in his room. Vassim does not believe that he is facing the forbidden Holmcross. Mariel says he needs Living Metal to heal his arm and begs Vassim to use the Guardian Blade once more. Vassim unsure, asks if she wants him to crack the ground once more, he does not feel comfortable getting involved in creating yet another weapon of disruption, he says the Guardian Blade is a blade of doom. Vassim realizes how Mariel has become brave, as his love has made her braver, she says she recognized her strength thanks to Rudy. Vassim decides to help them but he soon warns that they will need some essential items for Rudy's recovery; He says that they will need Life Foce Guardian to retrieve his left hand and to regulate the powers they precision of Illusion Guardian, and that only with these items he can use the Guardian Blade in Rudy. Vassim says that Mariel helps him prepare Rudy for the operation and asks that the young people go to the forest that owns the Life Foce, however he says he does not know where the Guardian of Illusion is, he mentions a magic book called De La Metalica , a book on alchemy, say that's where the power of illusion lives. He says finding a book in such a big world can be a difficult task, but it's the only option they have. The Guardian Blade Power After venturing into Forest Prison and after visiting Curan Abbey and finding De Le Metalica, hidden inside the Sealed Library, the group returns victoriously to the laboratory with Life Force and Illusion Power. Vassim does not seem to believe and for a moment is afraid, but he had no doubt that the Guardian Blade is the key to salvation and Filgaia. Rudy's surgical procedure takes most of the day until he's done. Vassim did everything he could, and the group waited for Rudy to wake up. While Rudy sleeps, the power of Cecilia's magic ends up making her watch Rudy's dream dream of his childhood, the time when Zepet was alive and protecting the boy, Cecilia presumes. In the dream Cecilia watches the children excited and wanting to be like Rudy when they grow up, however when Rudy makes a small demonstration of its strength they are scared, saying that he does not have family, that is a monster child and they run away, Rudy annoyed walks alone until Zepet finds him alone, Rudy wants to know why he is different from the others and Zepet says that he is old enough to understand these things, the two walk together. Zepet says there must be a reason for Rudy to possess such powers, but that is difficult to attempt to explain. He says people's hearts hurt when a sad thing happens, just as if it were a wound. And that Rudy is able to feel this better than the others, and that he must need strength to protect people in the future and that he should practice with the AMRs and his sword until the time comes. The real power is in protecting who cares about us. Cecilia understands that Rudy's kindness comes from her understanding of people's feelings, not just Zepet's creation. The constant pain he felt in his artificial body taught him mercy. Zepet appears again welcoming Rudy, who had fled in a rut, Cecilia tells him not to close his heart, but Zepet insists that he should not listen to anyone, that he would always protect him. Cecilia insists, saying that all the friends were waiting for him, that all this is only illusion, after all Zepet is dead. Rudy seems to realize the reality for a moment, is when Zepet happens to speak directly with Cecilia offending her that amazes with Zepet, he says that he will never let the boy go because he had never met someone with such a beautiful heart. In a blink of an eye the image of Zepet turns into a beautiful woman of feline appearance. she introduces herself as Elizabeth, a demon that feeds on dreams Cecilia quickly assumes that she who keeps Rudy trapped unconscious, Elizabeth says that if she wants the boy to face her first and still mocks Cecilia saying that the girl will not be able to. After defeating Elizabeth Rudy's dream collapses, she says that he is not alone and that many love him, she says that she always hated herself for being the princess of Adlehyde and that people just saw her, but she was not being hated ... her selfish thoughts kept her away from others. Cecilia hugs him saying that she understands him, that in order to be loved by someone, we must first be able to love someone. At that moment Godness Idol begins to vibrate, Raftina appears in the place the Guardian of Love, she asks Cecilia about risking her life for her friend, the girl says that at first it was a must for her to be the princess, but now she did for loving his friends and loves Filgaia; everything goes dark. Cecilia wakes up next to the bed and Rudy is not there, the boy already recovered talks with Cecilia and reveals that they both had the same, Cecilia's dream asks about what he remembers half embarrassed, she says that was the true Cecilia and not only the princess. Jack enters the room saying that he scared everyone, but now Rudy was better and everything was fine, before they go thank Mariel and Vassim and return to Filgaia.Category:Locations Category:Wild Arms Locations